The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Fairy Dance 2’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in a trial field by the Inventor in Hantay, France in June of 2011. The trial field contained hundreds of cultivars and proprietary seedlings of Heuchera from the Inventor's breeding program. The parentage of ‘Fairy Dance 2’ is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation using meritstem tissue in Paraiso, Costa Rica in June 2012. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings and in vitro propagation has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.